brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Webster Tarpley
conference.]] Webster Griffin Tarpley is an author, journalist, lecturer, and critic of US foreign and domestic policy. Tarpley maintains that the September 11 attacks were engineered by a rogue network of the military industrial complex and intelligence agencies.This is argued in his book 9/11 Synthetic Terror, Progressive Press, 4th edition, 2007, ISBN 978-0930852375 His writings and speeches describe a model of false flag terror operations by a rogue network in the military/intelligence sector working with moles in the private sector and in corporate media, and locates such contemporary false flag operations in a historical context stretching back in the English speaking world to at least the "gunpowder plot" in England in 1605. He also maintains that "The notion of anthropogenic global warming is a fraud."The Obama Deception: The Mask Comes Off, 2009 Education Tarpley earned a BA at Princeton University in 1966 in English and Italian, summa cum laude and Phi Beta Kappa. Fulbright Scholar at University of Turin, Italy.http://tarpley.net/biography/ Master of Arts in humanities from Skidmore College. He was born in Pittsfield, Massachusetts in 1946. Career Tarpley was on the editorial board of the National Caucus of Labor Committees' journal, The Campaigner, in 1971, according to its masthead. As a journalist living in Europe in the 1980s, Tarpley wrote a study commissioned by a committee of the Italian Parliament on the assassination of Prime Minister Aldo Moro. The study claimed that the assassination was a false flag operation orchestrated by the masonic lodge Propaganda Due with the cooperation of senior members of Italian government secret services but blamed on the Red Brigades.Chi ha ucciso Aldo Moro? (Who Killed Aldo Moro?), a study commissioned by a member of the Italian government and published in Rome in 1978. Tarpley was president of the Schiller Institute of the United States in the 1980s and in 1993 and 1994. In 1986 Tarpley attempted to run on Lyndon LaRouche's U.S. Labor Party platform in the New York State Democratic Party primary for the U.S. Senate, but was ruled off the ballot because of a defect in his nominating petitions. He was a frequent host of "The LaRouche Connection", which its producer, LaRouche's Executive Intelligence Review News Service,¤ Berlet, Chip. "Protocols to the Left, Protocols to the Right: Conspiracism in American Political Discourse at the Turn of the Second Millennium." Reconsidering "The Protocols of the Elders of Zion": 100 Years After the Forgery, October 30–31, 2005, Boston ¤ Berlet, Chip & Bellman Joe. "Lyndon LaRouche: Fascism Wrapped in an American Flag", Political Research Associates, March 10, 1989 ¤ Berlet, Chip & Lyons, Matthew. [http://www.publiceye.org/larouche/synthesis.html Right-Wing Populism in America: Too Close for Comfort], Guilford, 2000. ISBN 1-57230-562-2 ¤ Fraser, Clara. Revolution, She Wrote, Red Letter, 1998. ISBN 0-932323-04-9. See chapter called "LaRouche: Sex Maniac and Demagogue" ¤ Gilbert, Helen. Lyndon LaRouche: Fascism Restyled for the New Millennium, Red Letter, 2003. ISBN 0-932323-21-9King, Dennis. Lyndon LaRouche and the New American Fascism, New York: Doubleday, 1989. ISBN 0-385-23880-0 Online text at here ¤ Mintz, John. "Ideological Odyssey: From Old Left to Far Right", The Washington Post, January 14, 1985 ¤ Wohlforth, Tim. "A '60's Socialist Takes a Hard Right", Political Research Associates, March 16, 2006. describes as "a news and information cable television program".LaRouche website http://www.larouchepub.com/tv/index.html and http://www.larouchepub.com/tv/tlc_programs_1991-1995.html Tarpley first gained attention for co-authoring, with Anton Chaitkin, ("history editor of Executive Intelligence Review") a 1992 book on George H. W. Bush, George Bush: The Unauthorized Biography, which was published by Executive Intelligence Review, run by Lyndon LaRouche.History News Network He has expounded the "Versailles Thesis" laying the blame for the great wars of the 20th century on intrigues by Britain to retain her dominance.The Versailles Thesis - Roots of WWI He gained experience as a political operative during his years with the LaRouche movement but broke away sometime after 1995. In 2005, Tarpley published 9/11 Synthetic Terror: Made in USA. He speaks at length about the themes in the book during an interview in the film Oil, Smoke, Mirrors. Since March, 2006, Tarpley has had a weekly online talk radio show called World Crisis Radio[http://www.gcnlive.com/programs/worldCrisisRadio/ World Crisis Radio on GCNLive], currently hosted on GCNLive.com. Tarpley is a member of the "world anti-imperialist conference" Axis for Peace, of Scholars for 9/11 Truth and of a research Netzwerk of German 9/11 authors founded in September 2006. He is featured in the film, Zero: an investigation into 9/11 (2007–2008).[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1297858/ Zero: An Investigation Into 9/11 (2008) at IMDb] Tarpley is a critic of the Dalai Lama and a supporter of China. In 2010 he told the state-funded Russia Today that "pre-1959 Tibet ... was probably the closest thing to hell on earth that you had ... social reform was impossible" and how China's way of communism has proved very good for Tibet. He criticized US funding of pro-Dalai Lama organizations, which he says amounts to US$2 million per year, saying "this is a bad deal for the American taxpayers". Bibliography *''Chi ha ucciso Aldo Moro?'' (Who Killed Aldo Moro?), a study commissioned by a member of the Italian government and published in Rome in 1978 The Larouchian, Partito Operaio Europeo http://www.movisol.org/moro.htm, which broke open the affiliation of the Red Brigades with the neofascist lodge P2. *''George Bush: The Unauthorized Biography'' (1992) (co-authored with Anton Chaitkin, son of the lawyer who indicted Prescott Bush under the Trading with the Enemy Act for collaboration with Nazi Germany.) Reprinted 2004, ISBN 0-930852-92-3. *''Against Oligarchy'' (1996) *''Surviving the Cataclysm: Your Guide through the Worst Financial Crisis in Human History'' (1999); updated edition, 2009. *''9/11 Synthetic Terror: Made in USA - Myth of the 21st Century'' (2005), Foreword by Thierry Meyssan, ISBN 0-930852-31-1, Fourth edition ISBN 0-930852-37-0 (April 2007). * Version française: La Terreur Fabriquée, Made in USA : 11 Septembre, le mythe du XXIe siècle (Sept. 2006). ISBN 2952557144 *In Italiano: La Fabbrica del Terrore (Sept. 2007). ISBN 978-88-87307-36-6 *En Español: 11-S, El Falso Terrorismo Jan. 2008 ISBN 0-930852-98-2. *''Obama - The Postmodern Coup: Making of a Manchurian Candidate'' (Apr. 2008) ISBN 0-930852-88-5. *Deutsche Fassung: Barack Obama: Wie ein US-Präsident gemacht wird (Aug. 2008) ISBN 978-3-938516-74-4. *Japanese Edition: Obama: Dangerous Geometry (Nov. 2008) ISBN 4880862398 *''Barack H. Obama: The Unauthorized Biography'' (Aug. 2008) ISBN 0930852818; Japanese edition, March 2009. References External links *Tarpley's Website *Tarpley's Show on the Genesis Network *Ground Zero Grassy Knoll - Feature article in New York Magazine (March 20, 2006) *Publisher's web site *Amazon.com's Webster Griffin Tarpley page Audio and Video Links: * Webster Tarpley lecture and interview videos Category:Conspiracy theorists